


Let Your Heart Be Free

by bonotje



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Racing, Red Bull Racing, Smut, i guess, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: “You should really just ask him out or something bro, because this is getting really embarrassing.”“I can’t,” he sighs.“Why not?”“You know why.” They’ve had this conversation over and over again, but his answer never changes. He won’t put his career in jeopardy like that, his father’s voice reminding him that racing is the most important thing.Or Max has a lot of feelings after seeing those pictures of Daniel wall climbing, but does he have enough courage to actually let Daniel know about them during an eventful race weekend at Silverstone?





	Let Your Heart Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! With another fic and also from holiday. Honestly watching Max win Austria on a tiny little phone screen on a beach in Gran Canaria was the best. Come to think of it, I've now watch half of Max's wins on tiny little phone screens...Does that mean I should leave the house on race days more often (I still vote no tbh :P)
> 
> Anyway here's a fic that was supposed to be just another 2k of smut, but then whatever this is happened. This fic was partly brought to you by this picture: [x](https://image1.redbull.com/rbx02014/0010/1/1250/704/528/gallery/images/8_climb.jpg) (and this one as well tbh [x](https://image.redbull.com/rbx02014/0010/1/1250/704/528/gallery/images/6_climb.jpg) )
> 
> Also I have no idea if Victoria still works at the Red Bull Racing social media team, but for fic purposes she still is. 
> 
> So yeah uh, enjoy the journey that this fic definitely is :)

They’re having a little break in between games with Ryan to do some set up changes, so that he can teach Ryan how to drive in the simulator, when he checks his phone. He’s just scrolling through his Twitter feed, which consist of mostly boring stuff he skips past quickly until he sees the new pictures the Red Bull Racing account has just posted. His eyes bulge slightly as he clicks on the pictures to open them fully.

It’s not often that Red Bull separates them for the pre-race activities, wanting to make the most of their friendship by letting them do silly things for social media. But today they’re not even at the same venue. He hadn’t known what Daniel would be doing today, so seeing those pictures are a bit of a shock to the system.

He can’t stop looking at Daniel’s arms in the picture. The way they bulge as he holds onto the climbing wall, shimmering a bit from his sweat. The arms are what make him stare at the picture for far too long, but it’s the whole image that keeps him mesmerised. The focus in Daniel’s eyes as he looks at the next ‘rock’ he needs to grab, the way his leg tattoo is poking out from underneath his shorts, his curls in slight disarray from the sweat and then back to those gorgeous arms.

“You ready for the next bit Max?” His sister breaks through his reverie.

“Why did you make me play FIFA in here when I could’ve been rock climbing with Daniel!” He says to Victoria, sending his sister an incredulous look. Vic was the only person who knew about his stupid crush on Daniel and having her deny him those visuals in real life feels like some weird form of betrayal.

“I just post the stuff online and help with coordinating sometimes I don’t actually plan what you guys do for these things Max and you know that,” Victoria smirks at him. “And they were making both of you do things you like anyway, you like FIFA, he likes climbing and stuff. I’ve got a bunch of outtakes for you to drool over though after you finish with your stuff,” she adds with a wink.

Having someone know about his crush on Daniel was nice. She’d sort of found out by accident, walking in on him scrolling through Daniel’s Instagram feed (all the way back to before they’d even been teammates). It’d been nice to have someone to talk to about his feelings, someone that cared about him apart from the race driver he was.  But it also came with a lot of teasing from his sister. He couldn’t even tell you how many times he’d gotten outtakes of pictures where he’d been staring at Daniel with his hearteyes on full display with a silly caption send to him on Whatsapp by her. But then she would also send him outtakes of pictures where Daniel looked especially hot, so he figured he could deal with the teasing.

They film Ryan and him racing in the new F1 game and finish of shooting for the day. Ryan making him promise to play some online FIFA games after the race weekend. He’s looking for his phone so he can exchange numbers with Ryan to set up a time for their rematch when his sister hands it to him with a pointed look. And sure enough when he opens his (password protected) google drive account there are some new pictures added to his already embarrassingly full photo album, all of them picturing Daniel.

“You should really just ask him out or something bro, because this is getting really embarrassing.”

“I can’t,” he sighs.

“Why not?”

“You know why.” They’ve had this conversation over and over again, but his answer never changes. He won’t put his career in jeopardy like that, his father’s voice reminding him that racing is the most important thing. He doesn’t even bother reminding himself that his father never minded him having girlfriends before. That Daniel would probably be one of the only people who would actually understand that racing would always come first no matter what. Anyway he doesn’t even know if Daniel feels the same, doesn’t know if he is into guys as well like Max. 

“You don’t have to go public you know. You can keep it for yourself and I know how to keep a secret and I’m sure so do his family.”

“I don’t even know he’s into me sis or any blokes for that matter, I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“I’m sure you could bounce back from this if worse comes to worse, but you never know if you don’t at least give it a shot Max.”

“I dunno.”

“Just think about it yeah,” she says with a soft smile.

“Okay,” he sighs.

 

\---

 

He’s scrolling through his Twitter feed again later that day, Twitter ‘helpfully’ showing him what he might have missed. He doesn’t know why Twitter thinks he would’ve missed those pictures the first time, but they’re there back at the top of his feed. When he clicks over to the Red Bull Racing account he sees the pictures they had taken of him and Ryan there, as well as a video of Daniel actually climbing.

He knows he should probably be focussing on the girl, how she shows off her skills with ease, muscles working under her tight clothes. But even when the focus isn’t on Daniel he can’t help but let his eyes stray to the man. His excited grin whenever he manages to pull off one of the moves is contagious and he can’t help but chuckle when Daniel declares he’s stuck.

As the video ends and he scrolls down the feed to the earlier pictures, he's reminded of the pictures Victoria had send him. He closes out of the Twitter app and let’s his thumb hover over the Google Drive button for a second, letting it press down on it before he can talk himself out of it.

The first picture he sees is of Daniel grinning a broad smile as he balances himself between two walls. Eyes squinted nearly shut as his fingers wrap loosely around the makeshift rocks. The muscles in his arms and legs are even more prominent in this photo and Max can’t stop his mouth from watering. He scrolls further through the new pictures, most of them are similar to the ones that were posted online, but then at the very end of the picture roll there’s one that makes him swallow roughly.

Daniel is there spread out on the mats underneath the climbing wall, his arms are raised over his head pulling his tank top up so that half his stomach is visible. A happy trail trails down into where his shorts are loose around his hips, showing off the v-shape of them perfectly. His curls are drenched in sweat and a satisfied smile lingers on his face and he altogether looks like he’s just had the fuck of his life. And Max really can’t stop his brain from filling in the blanks then, imagining Daniel next to him in the bed like that. Preferably wearing less clothes of course, but he can just see that same satisfied look on his teammates face as he starfishes out after Max has fucked him into the bed. His own cum mixed in with Daniel’s, leaving pearly white streaks over Daniel’s toned belly.  

He really can’t be blamed for the way his hand finds his aching cock in his shorts, can he. The image already enough to get him hard, but that image that his brain so helpfully provided him tells him he can’t just wait for his hard on to die down like previous times. No he knows his brain will just keep up the steady stream of images of Daniel in his bed, Daniel underneath him with those muscular thighs wrapped around Max’s waist.

It doesn’t take long before the tell-tale feeling of his orgasm starts swirling in his belly, the image of Daniel’s arms bulging as he hovers over him before closing in for a kiss and round two, sending him over the edge.

“Fuck,” he breathes heavily, chest still heaving. As he gets his breathing back under control he lets out a loud groan and another ‘fuck’ as he realises what he has just done, the guilt settling heavily in his stomach.     

 

\---

 

He does his best not to avoid Daniel’s gaze as he enters the garage in Silverstone. He knows he should be fully focused on the race weekend and if he starts acting weird around Daniel now it’ll only fuck things up. Daniel will ask him what’s up in that worried voice of his. The one he used after the race in China and after the third free practice in Monaco. The voice he can’t stop himself from reacting to, the one that makes him spill all his feelings. So no he really can’t make Daniel use that voice on him this weekend, because he doesn’t know how he would stop himself from fessing up to his embarrassing crush and what he did last night if he did.

So he greets Daniel like usual, a happy smile tugging at his lips when Daniel sends him one of his trademark smiles in return. Then his race engineer beckons him towards him to start prepping the first practice session and everything seems to go as normal.

It doesn’t end up going like normal at all. The first free practice had been going all right, though the pace had been lacking a bit, but then his car gave out on him in the last few minutes of the session. A gearbox issue giving his mechanics a lot of work. And then if things couldn’t get any worse he crashes his car on his first outlap in the second practice session. It turns out to be another technical issue making him lose control over his car, but that doesn’t settle his mind at all. He needs to find a way to fully focus on the race and not having his mind whirling with what ifs.

As he walks back to the pitbox, head hung low he thinks about what he should do. He can’t just go and tell Daniel now can he. They’re in the middle of a race weekend he can’t just demand his teammates attention like that and screw with his head before they’ve even done qualifications. No he needs to make a plan and then put that plan to the side until Sunday evening so he can stop worrying about it and focus on the race.

So while he waits to see if his mechanics can pull off another miracle today and get him back onto the track in time he sits down to make his plan. No matter the race result, he’ll tell Daniel on Sunday before the other man flies back home to Australia for a few days. If things work out then they can figure something out, maybe Daniel can meet him back in Monaco after a home visit or he can fly out to Australia for a while now that they have 2 weeks off between races again. And if him telling Daniel goes bad and fucks everything up, well then they have 2 weeks to try and get back to normal. For Max to get over his stupid crush and for Daniel to wrap his head around the fact that his teammate has been lusting after him for a while now.

That settles it, he’s gonna tell Daniel at the end of the weekend no matter what and hope that whatever the result ends up being it doesn’t fuck up whatever they have now too much.

 

\---

 

The mechanics are miracle workers, but this miracle just asked a little too much from them and since it was only a practice session they decide to take their time and get the car back in perfect condition for tomorrow’s FP3 and Qualification. With that knowledge he heads back to his hotel with too much adrenaline still coursing through his veins. He changes out of his race gear and into a loose pair of shorts and t-shirt before heading down to the hotel’s gym. With his favourite work out music blasting into his ears he starts pedalling on the spinning bike. He feels his energy and adrenaline drain out of his body along with the thoughts whirling through his mind as he pushes himself on the machine.

Body exercised and exhausted, though in a different way than he’d have liked, he starts making his way back up to his hotel room and its shower. He’s in the hallway and almost at his room when he bumps into Daniel, literally bumps into Daniel.

“Shit, sorry,” he rushes out.

“No worries mate, where’s your head at though,” he asks, a hint of that worried voice already there. And Max needs to stop that voice from fully forming, he had only just managed to get his thoughts sorted.

“Nowhere.”

“Sure,” Daniel chuckles.

“No really, got no energy left to think after my gym sesh to work off the adrenaline just now.”

“Ah yeah, shame about that crash. Did they figure out what happened, I heard it might’ve been a technical issue again.”

“Yeah, was the same shit as in Bahrain Qualifying,” Max says remembering the crash during Q1 when his engine had suddenly spiked with an extra 150hp.

“That sucks, at least it was only practice this time though hey, better luck tomorrow mate,” Daniel says before pointing towards his hotel room in a way of saying goodbye.

Max cringes as the word _mate_ leaves Daniel’s lips, was that really all that Daniel saw him as?

“Yeah, I guess,” Max sighs out a little too late, Daniel already at the door to his own hotel room.    

He pushes open the door to his own room and wants to bang his head against it repeatedly. Why won’t his heart stop racing whenever he talks to Daniel, when his teammate clearly sees him as just that, a mate. He guesses it could be worse, he knows of plenty of teammates who hate each other’s guts. Still, how could he ever be so stupid to think Daniel would feel the same for Max. He stubbornly pushes his plan from his mind again as his brain reminds him that he would tell Daniel on Sunday no matter what. Now that the worse result seems more likely to happen he doesn’t feel like going through with it anymore.

And after what feels like hours of twisting and turning, trying to get his brain to shut up, he finally falls asleep somewhere way past midnight.

 

\---

 

His phone wakes him up by buzzing annoyingly on his bedside table at 7.30 am the next morning, an hour before his alarm was supposed to go off. It feels like he barely got an hour of sleep, so he ignores the incessant buzzing in favour of a few extra winks. He figures whoever it is can call back later or leave a voicemail. The buzzing stops and he sighs out in relieve, but it starts up again almost as soon as it stopped. He groans and reaches for his phone, seeing the silly picture of his sister pulling faces that indicates that she’s calling.

“What?” He whines, not bothering with a nicer greeting. It’s too early okay.

“Damn, someone is cranky,” Victoria says in a voice that’s way too bright.

“It’s fucking 7.30 Vic, this better be important.”

“Just wanted you to approve some of the pictures for your Instagram I have planned.”

He groans again, really that’s why she woke him up!

“Victoria-Jane Verstappen, that better not be all that you woke me up for!” he hisses down the phone line, running an annoyed hand through his sleep ruffled hair.

“Have you figured out what you’re gonna do about the Daniel situation yet,” Victoria says after a moment of silence where she probably weighed up whether telling him about the real purpose of the early phone call would end up with a better or worse reaction.

“Victoria please,” Max moans, his brain overflowing with a disarray of thoughts once more.

“Max come on. You were off all day yesterday and it’s only gonna get worse if you keep pushing away the inevitable.

“I know.”

“And yesterday was only the practice sessions, you won’t have that leeway today or tomorrow, you need to get your head straight,” she continues on as if he hadn’t said anything.

“Vic! I said I know. I’m sorting it on Sunday okay.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, after the race, no matter the results, I’m telling him,” he says. And just like that the plan is back on again.               

 

\---

 

He qualifies 5th just like in Austria, but he has a feeling tomorrow’s race won’t go as well as Austria’s had last week. For one Vettel doesn’t get a 3 place grid penalty at Silverstone, meaning he really does start in 5th and doesn’t get boosted up to fourth. The racer in him wants to always be first and if that isn’t possible then he wants to at least end up before his teammate. So when Daniel qualifies third it irks him slightly as he’d been out-qualifying him for quite a few of the races again.

The rest of his day is pretty uneventful. He gets done with the press quick enough and has dinner with his family before he retires for an early night.

As soon as his head hits the pillow he’s out. Qualifying always took quite a lot out of him, he only had to drive a few laps but his focus needed to be at the max. Qualifying demanded a different kind of focus than the actual race. During the actual race a few seconds of weaker focus didn’t matter that much, so long as it was after the first few laps. But during qualifying a loss of focus could cost him a place on the starting grid or worse a crash that would cause him to drop all the way to the bottom of the grid. He’d managed to hold his focus pretty well, but the lack of practice on Friday had left him with a less than perfect knowledge of the perfect race line, costing him those precious few seconds to Daniel. 

The next morning comes with the familiar race day nerves, with an added dose of nerves in anticipation of his conversation with Daniel later in the day. He’d told himself he would tell Daniel no matter the race result, but having a double podium would definitely help ease the conversation so he would be doing everything to get himself on one those steps.

He fights hard during the race, but knows the limits so apart from one tiny bit of wheel banging with Daniel all of his overtakes are clean. He ends up in second place, with Daniel joining him in first place, whilst Valteri fills up the third spot. Lewis and Sebastian had crashed into each other early on after a race restart when Romain had crashed out, causing a safety car to come out. After another failed tyre strategy on Mercedes’ part late in the race both of the Red Bulls had gained a position. And with Valteri trying to keep Kimi from taking third place, him and Daniel had been free to finish out the race in first and second place. Their first 1-2 since Malaysia in 2016.

Though he had fought hard enough to try and get onto that highest step he knew they couldn’t afford a Baku redo. So when Daniel had fought his way back in front of him when there were only 5 laps left and his tyres had started to blister he’d played it safe and held his second position until the end of the race, scoring those much needed points.

Right now he’s grinning brightly back at Daniel who’s grin is even bigger as he tries to hand him his shoey. “Come on, I’ll buy you a beer if you do it,” he teases.

The longer he waits the louder the crowd starts chanting for him to drink from Daniel’s shoe and with the promise of a free beer from Daniel he grabs hold of the soaking wet shoe. The champagne surprisingly doesn’t taste all that bad considering its makeshift cup and he triumphantly holds it up when it’s empty, grinning when Daniel pulls him into a hug. Wanting nothing more than for those arms to stay wrapped around him, but he’s all too aware of the crowd and cameras still fixed on them.

The press conference is boring as usual. The same questions asked slightly differently are exciting for exactly no one, so when he’s in the middle of talking to the Dutch press Daniel thinks it’s funny to soak him in his water, after they’d only just cleaned up from the champagne sticking to them. He splutters as the ice cold water runs down his neck and before he has the change to invoke his revenge on Daniel his teammate has already grabbed Max’s water bottle away from him. He shakes his head, answers the question Jack had asked and then half listens to Daniel and Valteri answer some questions.

A plan forms in his head whilst the other two answer their questions and as Valteri is answering a question from the Finnish press he bends his head down toward Daniel.

“Mate can I get my water back, ‘m thirsty,” he says trying to sound innocent. Daniel send him an appraising look before shrugging and handing him the bottle disguised as a Red Bull can back. Max takes a sip to play out his plan. He looks over at the press and sees that most of them have asked their questions by now. So as Daniel is about to answer his last question he screws open the top of his water bottle, reaches over for the other driver’s cap and fills it up with water as quick as he can before planting it back on the Aussie’s head. A satisfied grin breaking out on his face as Daniel first looks confused and then splutters loudly as the cold water runs down his head.

Watching Daniel try to answer the last question as if there wasn’t water dripping down his back was way too funny and Max could barely hold in his laugh until they’re back in the waiting room.

“You should’ve seen your face!” He laughs as Daniel stomps into the room after him. “Pay back is a bitch ey.”

“I’m so gonna get you back next time.”

“Ooh, fighting talk from mister Ricciardo.”

“Oh shut up you. You still up for that beer later?”

Max swallows heavily, pulled back to reality like he had been doused in the cold water again. “Yeah, ‘course,” he manages to choke out. Daniel sends him an inquisitive look, but shrugs it off quickly as he gets pulled away by his press managers to do some more interviews. Max’s own manager waiting patiently for him to do so as well.   

 

\---

 

He manages to talk his family out of a celebration dinner, because he’s not sure he’d be able to eat anything right now even though his body is exhausted from the race. He doesn’t get away before his sister pulls him aside to give him one of her weird peptalks though.

“You still going through with it?” She asks with a reassuring smile.

“Yeah, we’re gonna get a beer later, I’ll tell him then.”

“Great, you can do it big bro. And you know he sends you almost as many looks as you do yeah. He even asked Ella were you were during the rock climbing thing.”

“That’s just because we usually do those things together though.”

“Maybe, maybe there’s more to it, you won’t know until you tell him.”

“I know. Look I’ve gotta go get changed.”

“Okay I’ll let you go. Don’t wear that black shirt though!”

“Why?”

“It’s too big, wear the dark blue one with white dots instead and tuck it in those dark wash jeans. You’ll look ready to eat up.”

“Vic, please.”

“What? I’m just trying to help here, it can’t hurt looking extra good right.”

“I guess,” Max shrugs before giving her a hug goodbye.

 

\---

 

He’s fiddling with the label on the beer bottle as he waits for Daniel to show up at the bar near the hotel that they know is discreet enough.

“Hey I thought I’d promised you one,” Daniel says by way of a greeting as he plants himself down on a barstool next to Max.

“You’re late and I felt silly sitting here without a drink,” Max shrugs.

“Yeah sorry about that, had to sort out a new hotel room for my mum and dad after theirs got flooded by a clogged toilet.”

“Ah so that’s what I’m smelling.”

“Oi! I’ll have you know I showered and put on cologne especially,” Daniel chuckles.

“Really?” Max asks, a flutter of excitement in his belly.

“Yeah of course. Anyway you done with that one?” Daniel asks as he waves a bartender over to order a new round of drinks.

“Yeah.”

“There ya go mate, to a double podium!” Daniel cheers, clinking their bottles together.

“To a double podium,” Max agrees.

They chat about everything and nothing for a bit. How the race weekend had ended up so much better than either of them had expected beforehand. What they were going to do with their 2 week break after the Triple Header they’d now finished. Daniel tells him about visiting his family back home and how he might go hiking with them. After Max tells him about his plans to visit the Netherlands for a while before going back to Monaco they hit a bit of a lull in the conversation.

Max is twisting his finger together nervously as he tries to summon up the courage to finally tell Daniel his secret as the other man leans over the bar to order them another round. As Daniel hands him a new bottle of beer he takes a quick sip before finally speaking up, the noise around them seemingly dying down in his head.

“Listen Daniel, I’ve got something to tell you but I really need you to listen to all of it before saying something yeah.”

“Okay?” Daniel says with a slightly unsure smile.

Max takes a deep breath and tries to get the words in the right order one final time before speaking.

“Okay, so uhm, uh. Shit sorry, lemme try that again.” Another deep breath and a wipe down of his sweaty palms before he lets his eyes flick up to Daniel’s for just a second.

“Okay so this might sound stupid, but uhm I’ve, I’ve had the biggest crush on you since like Malaysia last year. I was feeling like total crap that whole weekend coming down with the flu or something, but you just being there got me through it. Through the stupid mocktails and that disgusting fruit even though I was ready to vomit before we’d even arrived at the place. Then after the race you made sure they got me that sugary drink I needed so bad. And you made sure that I got myself into bed even though the crew were pestering me to join them for drinks. I felt delirious with sickness pretty much all weekend, but you coaxed me through it.”

“And then in Austin you made sure to check on me after that penalty cost me the podium even though you DNF’ed. Making sure I was alright even though I still got praised for my overtake and I’d learned how to deal with those kinds of disappointments after the season I’d had.”

“And just, just every time the media team made us do stupid shit it would just be a lot of fun because I got to do it with you.” He pauses, trying to get the words straight again.

“Was, was that it? Can I talk now?”

“No! Shush.”

Daniel just holds up his hands in innocence and waits for Max to continue.

“Anyway, my sister kept telling me I should tell you, if only to get me to fully focus on the races again. But she told me to give it a shot and not give a shit about what it might do to my career or what my dad would say. She said she’d keep it a secret if she needed to and, and… It was just really unfair we didn’t get to do the rock climbing thing together this week because you looked unfairly hot whilst I was stuck playing FIFA,” he decides to end on a funny note.    

“Can I talk now?” Daniel asks and after Max nods he pauses for a second before saying, “Do you know how much I wish I could kiss you right now.”

Daniel looking around at the other people in the bar with an annoyed look on his face as if he wished he could snap his fingers and make everyone disappear. Blood is rushing through his head and the noise from the people around them suddenly snaps back loudly and Max doesn’t know what to say as he finally looks up at his teammate. His teammate who just told him he wanted to kiss him.

“What?”

Daniel leans in to whisper in his ear, making sure Max hears each word from his mouth perfectly, “I said, I wish I could kiss you right now.”

“Really? You feel the same?”

“I feel the same Max, I’ve felt it ever since Mexico when you won and still took your time to check up on me after my car crapped out. How you didn’t just let me deal with it on my own because finally the car issues were happening to me instead of you.” Max tries to tell him that he would never do that even if he didn’t feel anything for Daniel, but Daniel tells him he needs to be quiet like he had been with a grin.

“How you came to celebrate with me in Monaco this year even after what happened in FP3, when you could’ve been up there on the podium with me. And those media things definitely wouldn’t have been so much fun if I wasn’t doing them with you. I really missed you during the rock climbing thing and you definitely looked hot playing FIFA don’t worry, my little gamer nerd.”

Max doesn’t know what to say. Daniel felt the same, and for a long time as well. Mexico he’d said, that was only a few weeks after the Malaysia race and yet neither of them had had the guts to fess up between then and now.

“We could’ve been kissing for months already,” Max laughs, “If only one us had had the balls sooner.”

“I was almost gonna in Austria, but then I DNF’ed and I was just so gutted I just couldn’t get myself down from my hotel room. Guess I just needed a good sulk, it probably wouldn’t have made for a great conversation.”

“Wouldn’t me returning the feelings have cheered you up though,” Max laughs nervously.

“Yeah well if I’d known with 100% certainty I would’ve, but I didn’t wanna risk putting even more of a downer on the weekend, sorry.”

“That’s alright, took me long enough as well.”

“Sooooo, should we perhaps find somewhere a little more quiet?” Daniel asks, the cheeky grin back on his face.

“I think we should.”

 

\---

 

They're back at the hotel and quickly make their way upstairs.

“Which room?” Daniel asks.

“I’ve still got some champagne left over in mine,” Max grins back at him already walking towards his hotel room backwards.

The door clicks shut behind them loudly. Max looks around his hotel room quickly, it looks fairly decent. There’s some clothes hung over a chair, but there’s no discarded underwear lying around so he considers that a win for earlier Max.

He grabs the half empty bottle of champagne he got for getting second place from the fridge. He normally left it on the podium afterwards, most of it sprayed out of it anyway but for some reason he’d asked someone from the team to make sure it got to his hotel room today.

“So champagne?”

“Yes please,” Daniel says with a glint in his eyes as he reaches for the bottle after Max takes a sip.

Daniel swallows down the golden liquid messily before wiping a hand over his mouth. “So how about that kiss?” He asks, suddenly seeming a lot more nervous.

Max doesn’t have to be asked twice and happily takes the few steps forward it takes to get to Daniel. He lets his fingers curl around the loops on Daniel’s jeans and tugs him closer, the beers from earlier mixed with the champagne giving him some much needed courage. Looking down ever so slightly to look into Daniel’s eyes, their height difference only very small. He gazes into his teammates eyes for a little while, the same twinkle from before still there even if his eyes are darker now, pupils blown. And then he leans in, pressing their lips together softly. Daniel isn’t having any of it though and presses down harder, running his tongue over Max’s mouth in a question. And when Max opens up he can taste the champagne still lingering on Daniel’s tongue.

They kiss and kiss and then they kiss some more. Both of them wrapped up in each other, neither of them willing to let the other one go again now that they’re finally here. As he presses in even closer he can feel Daniel’s hard length press against his thigh, his own hardness pressed into Daniel’s leg. They break the kiss to let out needy groans and as Max presses his forehead against the other man’s he can’t help the grin plastered on his face.

He curls his fingers into Daniel’s belt loops again and gently pushes him towards the bed until his knees hit it. Daniel lets himself fall to the bed, arms wide and suddenly the image Max had conjured in his mind just a few days earlier plays in his head again. He has him in his bed now, he actually has Daniel in his bed and he feels like he should be pinching himself.

Daniel pulls himself further onto the bed so that Max can climb in between his legs. He hovers over the other man for a second before leaning down to press another kiss to those kiss ruined lips. Daniel’s fingers start working on the buttons of Max’s shirt. “You look really hot in this shirt, but I’m sure it’ll look even better on the ground,” he smirks.

“Mhm,” Max hums as his own fingers start pulling at the hem of Daniel’s t-shirt. Daniel’s shirt definitely looks better on the ground he concludes once he’s thrown it to the other side of the room.

The rest of their clothes join their shirts quickly and Max can only kiss each new part of Daniel that is revealed to him. He starts with his arms of course, those biceps looking amazing even when the muscles aren’t pulled tout as they try to hold up Daniel’s body. Then there’s his pecs and that toned belly that he got a sneak peek of in those pictures Victoria had send him. Lastly as he curls his fingers into the waistband of Daniel’s boxers he presses a kiss to the head of Daniel’s cock as it springs free from its confinement. Lapping up the drop of pre-cum that’s already forming there. He delights in the groan that escapes from Daniel’s lips as he wraps his lips around his cock.

He doesn’t waste too much time sucking him off though, figures he’ll get plenty of time to work Daniel over with his mouth later. But right now, right now he wants to make that image in his head come true. He reaches for the drawer in the bedside table where he keeps his toiletries in each hotel. It’s become some weird tradition that he doesn’t dare break. And right now it comes in very handy as he can get access to his lube and condoms a lot quicker.

“You okay with this?” He asks Daniel, to see if he’s really on board with this. If he’s on board with bottoming as well. But before he can even finish his sentence Daniel is already nodding fervently. 

He clicks open the bottle of lube as he gently pushes Daniel’s legs up so he can get better access. He rubs his fingers together to warm up the lube before he presses them between Daniel’s legs. The other man letting out a pleased sound as one of his fingers rubs over his hole, before pressing in slowly. Daniel is tight around his finger, but once he relaxes and Max starts to move it he’s quickly asking for more. As two of his fingers stretch him open he releases a harsh breath, bearing down on the way they fill him up. Two turns into three not long after and sweat is starting to drip down Daniel’s brow.

“’m ready,” he breathes out.

“You sure,” Max asks just to be safe, he really doesn’t want to hurt Daniel.

“Yeah, come on.”

He wipes his fingers on the bedsheets, hotel bedsheets be damned, and grabs the condom. The wrapper crinkles as his clumsy fingers try to open it, before he gives up and carefully bites into the fabric instead.

Max pushes in slowly until he’s fully bottomed out, Daniel a vice like grip around his cock. He presses his forehead against Daniel’s chest as he tries to calm his body down.

“Move… please,” Daniel moans as he takes too long to start moving.

He starts up a slow rhythm, moans now falling from his own lips in a joined rhythm with Daniel’s. Daniel has wrapped his legs around his waist pulling him even closer and Max leans forwards to reach for his lips. They end up breathing into each other’s mouth more than kiss, but as he watches Daniel’s eyes close as his head tilts up in pleasure when he hits his prostrate he doesn’t care that those lips aren’t actually on his own.

It doesn’t take long before their movements start to become more erratic, both of them barrelling down towards their release already.

“Close,” Daniel breathes into his ear. Max’s hand wraps around Daniel’s hard cock as he tries to keep his balance on just one arm whilst he pulls him off. As his hand twists around the head of Daniel’s cock for the third time Daniel’s body bends upwards, his head pressed into the pillows as his eyes squeeze shut tightly and cum lands onto his heaving stomach in pearly ropes.

Max twists his hand up and down until he’s milked every last drop of cum, before pulling out and quickly discarding the condom as his still sticky hand wraps around his own cock. It takes embarrassingly few strokes before he comes over Daniel’s stomach, his own cum mixing in with the Aussie’s.

He lets himself fall down onto the bed next to where Daniel is starfished out just like in his head. His curls soaked with sweat and the golden skin of his body shimmering with it as well. Both of their cum streaking over his still rapidly moving stomach as Daniel tries to take in enough oxygen to calm his heart down.

He wipes down his cum sticky hand on the bedsheets, really hotel sheets be damned, before speaking.

“You know, if I knew all of my sexual fantasies would become true I would’ve told you way sooner.”

“What?”

“I kinda jerked off to this exact scenario playing out in my head,” Max confesses, blushing even though he’s lying naked in bed next to Daniel.

“Hmm, maybe we should play out some of mine next then, it only seems fair doesn’t it,” Daniel grins down at him from where he is leaning over him, arms bulging just like in Max’s head earlier in the week.

 

\--- The end ---      

     

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar, so feel free to leave them. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com)


End file.
